pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW109: Cameron's Secret Weapon!
is the 10th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis The battle between Cameron and Ash officially begins. They both bring their A-game for a spot in the semi-finals. Who will advance and who will go home crying? Episode Plot The battle between Cameron and Ash officially begins. Cameron calls out his secret weapon: a Hydreigon! The sight of the legendary Pokémon surprises Ash and delights the audience, especially Iris. Ash calls out Boldore, which Cilan says is a good choice. Cameron starts the battle with Tri Attack. Boldore attempts to dodge, but is still hit. Hydreigon fires a Dragon Pulse which also scores a direct hit, doing a lot of damage. Stephan looks in amazement at Hydreigon's power. Boldore struggles to his feet and attacks with Rock Blast, which Hydreigon dodges. Boldore follows up with Rock Smash which manages to score a direct hit. Hydreigon counterattacks with Dragon Rush, which hits Boldore hard. Hydreigon then makes another hit with Tri-Attack. Ash calls for Flash Cannon, which Cameron counters with Dragon Pulse. The dragon-type move overpowers Flash Cannon and hits Boldore, knocking it out. Ash recalls Boldore and thanks it for its work. He tells Cameron he's impressed with his Hydreigon before calling out Oshawott, to Bianca's confusion. Stephan thinks Ash wants to use Oshawott to take away some of Hydreigon's stamina but Cilan and Iris know Ash will do his utmost best to defeat Hydreigon. Ash proves their point by calling an Aqua Jet, which scores a direct hit. Oshawott follows up with Razor Shell, which Hydreigon dodges. Hydreigon then hits with Dragon Pulse, but Oshawott recovers quickly. Oshawott uses Razor Shell again which after a few misses, scores a hit. Cameron compliments Oshawotts power as Riolu looks in surprise. Oshawott attacks with Hydro Pump and scores another direct hit. Hydreigon attacks with Tri Attack and hits Oshawott. Oshawott gets up and, angered, blasts forward with Tackle, which slams into Hydreigon and does a considerable amount of damage. Oshawott attempts to follow up with Razor Shell, but Hydreigon counters with Double Hit which hits Oshawott before he can attack. Hydreigon follows up with Dragon Rush which hits hard and knocks Oshawott out leaving Ash down two Pokémon. Virgil and Eevee nervously consider the fact that they could be facing Hydreigon if Ash loses. Ash recalls Oshawott and calls out Pignite. Pignite starts with Brick Break which scores a direct hit. Hydreigon thens hits Pignite with Dragon Pulse, but Pignite recovers quickly and uses Flamethrower, which grazes Hydreigon. Hydreigon attacks with Tri Attack which Pignite unsuccessfully dodges. Pignite then takes a hard hit from Dragon Rush. Pignite manages to get up and uses Brick Break, scoring a hit. Ash calls a Flame Charge, which scores another hit, doing a lot of damage to Hydreigon. Hydreigon attempts to hit with Double Hit but Pignite dodges and, with Hydreigon on the ground, uses Fire Pledge. Hydreigon flies above the Fire Pledge and dodges it, but the distraction allows Pignite to score a powerful hit with Flamethrower. Ash tells Pignite to finish it with Brick Break, which Cameron tries to counter with Double Hit. However, Pignite dodges the Double Hit and lands his move on Hydreigon, finally knocking it out. Cameron recalls Hydreigon and briefly thinks about which Pokémon he wants next. He then calls out Ferrothorn. Ferrothorn uses Metal Claw, which Pignite easily dodges. Ferrothorn then uses Pin Missile, which manages to hit. Pignite then lands a super-effective hit with Flamethrower. Ferrothorn uses Mirror Shot, but Pignite dodges and uses Flame Charge, which hits and knocks out Ferrothorn. Cameron then calls out Samurott, getting the type advantage over Pignite. Pignite uses Flamethrower, which is easily overpowered by Hydro Cannon. Pignite then tries Brick Break, which Samurott dodges. Samurott thens uses Aqua Jet and hits Pignite, knocking it out. Ash recalls Pignite and orders Pikachu to the field. Cameron is excited to battle Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Samurott surprises everyone by blocking it with Razor Shell. Pikachu then uses Quick Attack, which, again, Samurott blocks with Razor Shell. Samurott then hits with a powerful Hydro Cannon. Samurott then charges forward with Megahorn, which Pikachu manages to dodge. Pikachu uses Quick Attack again. Samurott attempts to block with Razor Shell, but this time Pikachu dodges and hits Samurott right in the face. Pikachu then follows up with an Iron Tail, which also hits and does serious damage to Samurott. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, which Samurott manages to block with Razor Shell. The distraction, however, allows Pikachu to land another Iron Tail, which knocks out Samurott. Cameron recalls Samurott and calls out a Swanna, surprising Iris, as it has a major disadvantage as it is a Flying/Water type. Cilan points out that it has an aerial advantage over Pikachu. Swanna flies up high and attacks with Pluck, which Pikachu easily dodges. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, which Swanna dodges. Swanna uses Wing Attack and successfully hits Pikachu doing some damage. Swanna uses Bubblebeam, which Pikachu dodges. Swanna then uses Wing Attack again, which Pikachu dodges. Pikachu then hits Swanna with an Electro Ball and knocks it out. Cameron recalls Swanna and calls Riolu to the field telling him he's the last Pokémon left. Ash asks him if he has another Pokémon beside Riolu left, to which a horrified Cameron responds that he thought a Full Battle was 5 on 5, not 6 on 6. This means Riolu is Cameron's last Pokémon, while Ash still has three. But Cameron decides to brush it off and use Riolu for the rest of the battle. Ash recalls tells Pikachu to take a break and replaces him with Unfezant. Cameron asks why and Ash responds that more that three battles would tire Pikachu out. Unfezant uses Gust and Quick Attack, both of which Riolu easily dodges. Riolu lands on Unfezant's back and hits with a powerful Force Palm. Unfezant shakes off Riolu and uses Air Cutter, which Riolu dodges. Riolu then uses Copycat and hit Unfezant with Air Cutter. Riolu then connects with a Vacuum Wave. Unfezant tries to hit with Aerial Ace, but Riolu ducks and uses Circle Throw, sending Unfezant into the wall and knocking her out. Ash recalls Unfezant and calls out Snivy. Riolu attacks with Vacuum Wave, which Snivy easily dodges. Snivy counterattacks with Leaf Blade and hits Riolu right on the head. Riolu uses Copycat and hits Snivy with Leaf Blade as well. Riolu uses Vacuum Wave again, which Snivy dodges again. Riolu then grabs an airborne Snivy and uses Force Palm on her. Riolu then uses Circle Throw and sends Snivy into the wall. Snivy gets to her feet and is furious. Snivy attacks with Leaf Storm, which Riolu dodges. However, the distraction allows Snivy to grab Riolu with Vine Whip and begins slamming it into the field, doing a notable amount of damage. Riolu uses Vacuum Wave to both escape and hit Snivy. Riolu uses another Vacuum Wave, which this time Snivy dodges with Vine Whip. Snivy then launches a devastating Leaf Storm, sending Riolu flying and doing major damage. Riolu appears to be finished, but then begins to glow. A surprised audience realizes what's happening. Riolu has started to evolve! Riolu becomes Lucario and lets out a battle cry, while Snivy and Ash stare in utter shock at the sight. Debuts Pokémon *Cameron's Lucario *Cameron's Swanna Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Braviary *This episode was followed by a trailer for Best Wishes! Season 2: Episode N, featuring several Plasma Grunts, Colress, and Ghetsis. Mistakes *After Cameron's Hydreigon was hit by Flamethrower, it was shown badly injured and nearly touching the ground. In the next scene, when Cameron tells it to use Double Hit, Hydreigon is high up in the sky and free of injuries. *When Lucario finishes evolving, Riolu's picture on the scoreboard behind Cameron can been seen getting updated to reflect the change, however a few seconds later the scoreboard behind Ash still shows Riolu's picture. Gallery Boldore is attacked by Tri Attack BW109 2.jpg Boldore fights back with Rock Smash BW109 3.jpg Boldore tries to stop Hydreigon's Dragon Pulse BW109 4.jpg Oshawott is shocked to hear Ash might've sent him just to tire Hydreigon out BW109 5.jpg Oshawott uses Razor Shell, but misses BW109 6.jpg Hydreigon gets hit by Hydro Pump BW109 7.jpg Oshawott tackles Hydreigon BW109 8.jpg Hydreigon hits Oshawott using Double Hit BW109 9.jpg Pignite crushes Hydreigon using Brick Break BW109 10.jpg Ferrothorn is defeated by Flamethrower attack BW109 11.jpg Pignite fails to counter Hydro Cannon with Flamethrower BW109 12.jpg Samurott's Aqua Jet damages Pignite BW109 13.jpg Samurott uses Razor Shell to counter Thunderbolt BW109 14.jpg Samurott misses Pikachu BW109 15.jpg Pikachu dodges Swanna's Pluck BW109 16.jpg Pikachu prepares himself for Electro Ball BW109 17.jpg Iris, Bianca, Stephan and Cilan are not surprised Cameron did not brought his sixth Pokémon BW109 18.jpg Riolu attaches itself to Unfezant BW109 19.jpg Riolu is wrapped by Vine Whip BW109 20.jpg Riolu is starting to evolve }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata